magnet
by margaret.panda hero
Summary: Por tanto tiempo te soñé Y ahora que al fin te encontré No te abandonaré, no lo quiero hacer Sabes que ya no hay vuelta hacia atrás Esto no fue casualidad Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad No renuncies a nuestro amor.
1. Chapter 1

Ciao! Esta es la re-edición de mi primer fic . Hetalia no es mío es de Himaruya-sama *u* si fuese mío seria 100% yaoiy los 2p estarían rondando por hay haciendo de las suyas. dicado a Miku Zatsune y a la lucia~nopor su gran paciencia y leerlo desde sus comienzos.

* * *

De mirada perdida , cabellos color ébano y una test de piel blanca como la nieve. Kiku Honda era un chico que a primera vista pareciese aburrido, sin muchas cosas interesantes que contar y de una vida muy monótona. pero si se le conocía bien podría llegar a ser una buena compañía.

iba de camino a la escuela o para mejor especifico a la wordacademy para cuando de repente su lento caminar fue interrumpido por algo o mejor dicho por alguien, un chico rubio de ojos verdes, pero a pesar de sus cejas pobladas no dejaba de ser guapo.

-disculpe no me fije por donde iba- dijo un poco apenado por su distracción  
-¡fíjate para la próxima tarado!- respondió bastante enojado  
-disculpe- *baja la mirada al suelo*

para cuando el peli-rubio se fijo en la pequeña pero delicada figura que se le presentaba en frente se quedo encantado con la ternura del chico que se le encontraba en frente. Ya lo había visto de antes, era su compañero de clases al cual admiraba y al que nunca le había podido hablar por vergüenza y también por el echo de que su "hermano" no le permitía acercársele . le gustaba desde que lo vio entrar al salón de clases el primer día de clases.

-Ah esto yo perdóneme hoy no desperté de un buen animo...pero..-  
-No se preocupe fue mi culpa de un comienzo-  
-Vamos juntos a la escuela- alcanzo a decir Arthur sintiendo como el nerviosismo lo comía vivo.  
-Me gustaría mucho, así no tendríamos que ir solos- finalizo diciéndolo con una pequeña sonrisa que al peli-rubio al verla hiso que se sonrojara.

el transcurso de camino fue silencioso, hasta que llegaron a la entrada y a la puerta del salón de clases. Donde cada uno se fue a su respectivo puesto. Arthur fue recibido por cierto energético estadounidense.

-hey! Iggy, así que llegaste a la academia en compañía de Kiku-  
-Si, me lo encontré de camino-*Desvía la mirada sonrojado*  
-así que te atreviste a hablarle-  
-cállate!- respondió con enojo mientras veía al azabache que estaba riéndose levemente, para luego concentrar su vista a la ventana.

Las clases transcurrieron rápidamente y en ningún momento Arthur no se le pudo acercársele al mas bajo para continuar con la conversación. –mañana si o si le hablo otra vez- se decía a si mismo. A la mañana siguiente se quedo dormido y mientras corría rápidamente para llegar a clases a la vez que se reprendía por no levantarse temprano para poder ir de camino y tener una relajada platica con su "platónico", Llego cansado y jadeante de cansancio al salón. donde el profesor Roderich le dio un sermón sobre llegar temprano a clases y del cambio de puestos que se realizaría por la falta de comportamiento y la baja concentración que tenían en clases los alumnos.

Pero su suerte cambio, los puestos fueron elegidos al azar ya que se realizo un sorteo con los nombres de los alumnos para elegir a su compañero de puesto. Tembloso para ver que clase de espécimen le tocaría compartir puesto, miro el papel y abrió los ojos como platos al leer el nombre que decía el papel –Kiku Honda- leyó a lo alto el profesor . Arthur y Kiku se moraron sonrojados. Si duda este era el milagro que tanto Ancio el peli-rubio para poder hablar con el azabache. Algunos alegando y otros también contestos por su compañero de puesto, se sentaron en completo silencio y por los nervios no se dijeron palabra alguna.

Y así paso un par semanas hasta que Arthur completamente aburrido de su situación decidió escribirle una nota y dejársela en un cuaderno dejándosela en un lugar muy notorio a pesar de que se arriesgaba a que el azabache no la viera.

pasando aquel día comenzó uno nuevo.

Kiku se había ido mas temprano que de costumbre a casa, había discutido con Yao y un poco enfadado abrió su casillero para depositar sus cuadernos y tomar las cosas que le correspondían a las primeras horas de clases. Las cuales consistían en clases de lenguaje, matemáticas. Luego seguidas de las de ingles, computación y educación física. Las horas de lenguaje y matemática fue una tortura para los dos por que se realizaron exámenes sorpresa para las cuales nadie estudio claramente. En ingles Arthur no estaba mas que contento por que le explico la materia a Kiku. Como el profesor de computación no estaba y con permiso de la maestra de educación física los dejaron irse tempano ese día. Kiku otra vez en frente de su casillero noto un pequeño sobre entre medio de su cuaderno. -¿Cómo no lo note antes?- se dijo a si mismo mientras tomaba aquel sobre y lo habría con cuidado leyéndolo un poco confundido por que el no recordaba haberlo tenido antes hay.

hola:

me gustaría hablar contigo, se que esto es estúpido ya que compartimos puesto en clases. Pero me gustaría decirte algo fuera de horario de clases, nos vemos en el gimnasio del colegio al finalizar las clases.

Atte.:Arthur Kirkland.

Al terminar de leer la nota solo logro suspirar y a ponerse rojo. Sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia aquel lugar. A pesar de que su hermano lo regañaría mas por llegar tarde a casa. Pero su curiosidad lo mataba y se dirigió hacia el lugar predeterminado por la nota.

ya en el lugar acordado Kiku estaba nervioso sin saber que hacer, no lo veía en ninguna parte hasta que sintió unos brazos agarrándole por la cintura.

-!oye que crees que...-*se da vuelta*  
-disculpa creí que no vendrías y me emocione al verte-  
-ah...esto yo…*se sonroja*  
-necesitaba hablar contigo es que yo...-  
-¿de que se trata Arthur-san?-  
-quería decirte *suspira nervioso* que tu… me gustas , desde el primer día en que te vi y me preguntaba si quisieras ser mi novio- le dijo sin revuelos y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.  
-no se que decir…es que yo…*deja ir otro suspiro* nunca me había sucedido algo así-

Esta era la primera vez que al azabache se le confesaban, pero sin notarlo las distancias entre los dos desaparecieron y sus rostros se iban acercando poco a poco al ritmo de las respiraciones de Arthur y los latidos del corazón de Kiku.

-I reallyloveyou-

no se volvió a escuchar voz alguna, tras lo dicho Arthur tomo de la cintura Kiku para darle un beso para demostrarle lo que en medio año estuvo escondido en lo mas profundo de su corazón. El azabache este al sentir aquel tacto su cuerpo se quedo tensado por las sensaciones que le brindaba. Sentía un montón de sentimientos que jamás había experimentado -¿que seria de el si Yao se enteraba lo regañaría?- ya nada importaba en esos momentos, profundizo el beso agarrándose de los hombros del mayor. Arthur acomodo sus manos en las caderas del pelinegro para así tenerlo mas cerca, el sentir esa calidez que siempre deseo, el probar esos labios que provocaban que su corazón se descontrolara, era todo lo que había soñado, pero era claro que el azabache no tenia experiencia. Se separaron por la falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos mientras seguían abrazados.

-Entonces…¿Qué dices?-  
-Esto…yo…Arthur-san-

**_*suena el celular del menor*_**

-disculpa pero..-  
-contesta debe ser importante-

Cuando se separo con un poco de pena por no haberle podido responderle y por haber roto aquel contacto que tenia con el peli-rubio, tomo el celular de su bolsillo y reviso el mensaje.

mensaje:

estoy preocupado por ti se te esta haciendo muy tarde para llegar a casa, la cena ya esta casi lista, perdona por lo de la mañana

te ama Yao.

Guardando rápidamente su celular y se le acerco al peli-rubio dándole otro ligero beso

–Me encantaría ser su novio Arthur-san… pero primero me gustaría conocerlo mejor y disculpe me tengo que regresar a casa mi nii-san me espera y tengo que llegar rápido a casa- dijo apenado por parecer casi cortante y frio  
-discúlpame a mi mydarling por quitarte tu tiempo, pero estoy feliz que hayas aceptado mis sentimientos-  
-Un día de estos en que mi hermano le toque trabajar todo el díapodría….por si usted quiere o si tiene tiempo de ir...y quedarse a dormir a mi casa , así nos podríamos conocer mejor-  
-esto yo…encantado, pero no quiero serte una molestia*le sonríe y le besa la frente-  
-no se preocupe que lo recompensare por lo de hoy-  
-no te preocupes yo..*fue callado por los labios del menor*-  
-te amo *lo vuelve a besar* nos vemos  
-nos veremos...-

Kiku se fue corriendo dejando al ingles atrás. El de antes había notado en clases de los sentimientos que le tenia Arthur hacia el , y es mas el también se estaba sintiendo confundido .


	2. Chapter 2

Por fin era sábado, Kiku confundido por sucedido por lo del día anterior y ese día saldría con unos amigos. Feliciano y Ludwig para ser mas especifico. Se dio una ducha y salió sin decirle ni una palabra a su "hermano mayor".Por decisión del italiano irían a comer pizza.

-ve~ Kiku que te pasa estas distraído-  
-eh? Yo? por que lo dice-  
-se te nota como en las nubes , ¿acaso tendrás novia? *le sonríe emocionado*-  
-yo no es eso *se sonroja*-  
-Dime! Estamos en confían.. *es callado por cierto Alemán*-  
-ya Feliciano deja de molestarlo-  
-Lud¿pero que tiene de malo?-  
-Es algo relacionado con eso *suspira*-  
-Puedes decirnos lo que quieras, estamos en confianza-

Y así es como el azabache les conto lo sucedido y que no savia muy bien como contestarle. Feliciano y Ludwig quienes bastante sorprendidos solo le pudieron aconsejar que siguiera a su corazón . ya que ellos eran los únicos que sabían de la situación de Kiku y su "hermano".

El fin de semana paso como si nada. Kiku iba decidido para contestarle al ingles. Quien a penas escucho la respuesta del azabache no dudo en besarlo de felicidad y entraron al salón de clases de la mano ante la atónica mirada de sus compañeros quienes se sorprendieron al ver a la pareja. –esto de seguro se convertirá en u gran chisme- dijo Feliciano a Ludwig en un tono muy bajo. quienes también iban en la misma clase que la parejita.

Mientras el profesor dictaba la clase Arthur y Kiku hacían caso omiso de aquello, solo podía pensar en que iba a tener y sin darse cuenta en las dos horas de clase no pudo concentrarse en la clase, solo en ese lapso de tiempo logro hacer un dibujo uno con lápiz amarillo y otro con lápiz rojo sin un consentimiento de sus actos, el dibujo de amarillo se podía notar una figura masculina con cejas pobladas (hay que tener dos dedos de frente para saber que era Arthur, y la otra obviamente era el). Otra vez las clases se habían terminado temprano por la ausencia de varios profesores, Arthur fue al baño dejando al azabache solo en el salón.

Yao entro para ver si su hermanito seguía hay.

-me toca turno de noche aru. Por lo que te quedaras solo en casa *mira un cuaderno que estaba abierto en la mesa* que esto *toma el cuaderno de la mesa y lo ve* ¿por que dibujaste esto aru?-  
esto yo ...¿lo dibuje?-  
-ni se te ocurra acuérdate que tu eres mío aru *sube el tono de voz*-  
-si lo se *baja la mirada*  
- nos veos en mañana no te duermas tarde *le acaricia la mejilla* mañana en a tarde hablaremos de esto *aun con su tono enfadado*-

-ya no puedo mas esto se lo diré a Arthur no puedo tolerar la idea de traicionarlo, quiero que sepa todo sobre m la vez saber todo sobre el, además que es importante que sepa esto o si no, no sabría que decirle *lo susurra con tristeza mientras se limpia unas lagrimas que fluían de su mejilla*-

Arthur regreso a la sala. Donde Kiku le sugiere que si se quería ir a dormir a su casa. A lo que el peli-rubio acepto sobre todo al escuchar que estarían solos en la casa del azabache.

De camino Arthur no paraba de pensar en lo que "podría suceder", ya que estarían el y su adoración "solos" en la casa del menor. primero tendrían que pasar a la casa del peli-rubio para ir a buscar sus cosas como los cuadernos y libros para las clases del día siguiente, cambiarse el uniforme por ropa casual y un buscar un cambio de uniforme para el día siguiente. Pasaron por la casa de Arthur y noto que era un pequeño departamento, pero lo suficientemente espacioso para una familia de cinco personas. Pero se podía notas un poco de calidez hogareña en el. (coloque familia de cinco integrantes pensando en Escocia, Irlanda, ¿wales? y Sealand )

ya en la casa del pelinegro las cosas se tensaron.

- Arthur-san, puede esperarme en mi habitación el la segunda a la izquierda iré por algo de beber-

haciendo caso a lo que el azabache le dijo, ingreso a aquella habitación. aunque era sencilla tenia un buen aspecto en ella el podía ver unos cuantos posters pegados en la pared, unas cuantas figuritas por hay y un gran estante con libros y "comics". al ver el estante se acerco curioso tomando cada libro que llamaba su atención, por ejemplo unos comics que se leían de atrás para adelante y varios libros que el reconocía fácilmente, como Alice in Wonderland de Lewis Carroll.

-discúlpeme por la demora *ve a Arthur leyendo*  
-¿te gusta la literatura?-  
-si, a mi me fascina-  
-este es uno de mis favoritos *le muestra el libro*-  
-el mío también es tan lindo ese libro-

al escuchar eso el pelirrubio deja el libro en su lugar y se le acerca al menor tomando su rostro entre sus manos para obsequiarle un beso, lo que el azabache acepto gustoso, pero sin antes colocar la charola que traía con jugo y galletas en un escritorio que estaba cerca de ellos.

-Arthur quería decirte algo, ojala no te enojes-  
-de que se trata-  
-¿tu…conoces a Wang Yao?- *toma aire*  
-si, el de la clase de al lado. Lo conozco por que es un ¿por que?-  
-a mi me carga mentir y esto era una cosa que tengo que contarte-  
-que sucede, dímelo *se pone nervioso*  
-el…el...el es mi prometido, cuando éramos pequeños nuestros padres lo decidieron-  
-esto debe ser una mentira-  
-pero la verdad es que no no amo a Yao. es extraño, cada vez que te veo mi corazón se acelera no puedo concentrarme en clases y cuando nos besamos siento que estoy en el cielo-  
- yo no lo savia pero ni me interesa, te amo y mucho. esto ni cualquier cosa lograra separarnos-  
-te amo-  
-yo igual mi cosita linda-

Arthur lo beso otra vez, aun impresionado por lo que el azabache le conto. Pero no le interesaba ya que lo amaba y no dejaría que nadie lo separara de su ahora novio. Con esa muestra de afecto Kiku se relajo. Ahora el problema seria contárselo a Yao pero….

las palabras comenzaron a sobrar. Arthur tomo a Kiku por las caderas y este solo se afirmaba de los hombros de Arthur mientras el beso se volvía para nada casto, ya si aliento se separaron unidos por un hilo de saliva. la ropa también comenzó a sobrar y el ambiente se acaloraba. Arthur acomodo a Kiku sobre la cama con sumo cuidado como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase.

- no quiero obligarte a nada de lo que tu no quieras, por que te quiero preguntar si esto es realmente quieres hacerlo-  
-Arthur yo...tómame le susurro- mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color rosado como el de un melocotón maduro.


	3. Chapter 3

-tómame le volvió a susurrar- aun sonrojado mientras desviaba la mirada, apenado por lo que acabo de decir.  
-¿de verdad quieres?-  
-si, y si de verdad me amas tómame y márcame como tuyo-  
-¿pero si eso te hace daño?, no quiero lastimarte-  
-tu nunca me aras daño es extraño pero lo se-  
-pero luego no reclames-  
-se amable conmigo onegai-

tras lo dicho por el azabache, Arthur siguió con su tarea desabrochando la camisa del menor, logrando ver de esa manera el suave y blanco pecho de este. con lo que quedo asombrado por aquel delicado cuerpo que se le ofrecía sensualmente como si no hubiese un mañana.

se acerco mas para que de esa forma comenzar a besar o mejor dicho a lamer el cuello del menor logrando que a este se le escapara un gemido de placer de sus labios, Arthur sonrió complacido de que su labor estaba logrando frutos. El peli-rubio comenzó a desvestirse cosa que a Kiku hiso que se le subieran las colores a la cara sintiendo que moriría de tanta excitación. Cuando estaba a punto de quitarse la camisa arrebatándosela de manera sumamente sensual. Kiku se levanto para sacársela por completo. De esa manera fueron intercalándose hasta quedar completamente desnudos.

Arthur tras acariciar cada centímetro de la piel del menor. ambos se enderezaron en la cama Kiku quedo sentado en el regazo de Arthur y este lo penetro lentamente. Kiku dejo ir un leve grito, al no haber sido preparado previamente entierra las uñas en la espalda del otro ala vez que movía sus caderas. Arthur comenzó a envestir despacio –mas rápido- le dijo tras acostumbrarse al miembro de mayor y el rubio no hace esperar para cumplir el deseo de su amado azabache quienes tras un continuo vaivén, y sin contar también que sintió un leve orgasmo del pelinegro seguido de un gemido en su oído para llegar al clímax.

Arthur se vino en el interior de Kiku y este entre medio de ambos, Arthur cayo rendido en la cama, ya cansados por el orgasmo que habían sufrido se acostaron en la cama del menor .se notaba a través de la ventana de la habitación que era de noche, cuando por fin tapados con las blancas sabanas Kiku se acomodo en el pecho de Arthur.

- I loveyou, I reallyloveyou-  
- Watashigazutto anata o aishite (te amo mucho)  
- disculpa por la pregunta incomoda, ¿pero a que hora llega Yao?-  
-mañana en la madrugada pero se ira directo al colegio, ¿porque?-  
-es que es de seguro que si me ve contigo de esta manera me la corta-  
-no se preocupe, tomare las medidas necesarias-  
-¿de verdad?-  
-pues claro, pero dejemos eso para mañana tengo mucho sueño-

Y de esa manera los amantes se quedaron dormidos abrasados mutuamente tras una cansadora jornada.

era una bella mañana y Arthur no se podía creer lo que había sucedido, estaba en la cama del menor abrazado a este. al ver lo tierno que lucia acaricio su mejilla provocando que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas.

-buenos días cariño *le besa en la mejilla*-  
-buenas días, dormiste bien-  
-esta claro que dormí bien, ya que dormí a tu lado-  
-yo podría decir lo mismo *le sonríe de manera tierna y le abraza*-  
-¿que hora es?-  
-*mira el despertador* son las 7:00 a.m.-  
-es temprano, preparare el desayuno, mientras usted podría ducharse-  
-ok, pero no se te olvide también asearte tienes olor a sudor *le da un beso en el cabello*-  
-tu también *le sonríe*-

Ya aseados y desayunados partieron hacia la escuela.

- Arthur lo de ayer yo...-  
-No te preocupes mis labios están sellados *se sonroja y baja la mirada*-  
-¿Sellados por los míos?- dijo en tono coqueto  
-Si es lo que tu quieres *se le acerca para darle un beso*-  
-Aishiteru *toma la iniciativa y con suavidad toca la cara de Arthur entre sus manos*-  
*Alfred salvaje aparece de la nada*  
-Ahahahahah!Iggy! aquí el hero!- * grito en su típico tono molesto de voz para saludar al ingles y a la vez interrumpiendo a la pareja.

El peli-rubio sorprendido tomo del brazo a su pareja llevándoselo casi al arrastra, ya en la escuela Arthur y Kiku solo pudieron pensar en el problema en el que casi se meten, Alfred no era la persona mas disimulada de todas y eso les traería problemas con por Yao. Quien no savia de "nada" sobre su pequeño secreto y si se enteraba por terceras personas de seguro que regañaría a Kiku o algo peor. El azabache se encontró con Yao en el pacillo que lleva de camino al casino de la escuela ya había pasado rápidamente las primeras horas de clases y Kiku se iba dirigiendo solo al salón para ir a la ultima hora de clases, iba solo ya que Arthur tubo que ir a atender un asunto como buen vicepresidente del consejo de alumnos que era.

-ni hao! Kiku-  
-konichiwa Yao-  
-como estas, ¿me extrañaste?-  
-¿yo?, ni me fije-  
-disculpa ayer te deje solo, comiste algo-  
-si, esto...Yao invite ayer aun amigo para que me acompañara en la tarde-  
-!que bueno aru!-  
- recuerdas lo que me dijiste en referencia eso-  
-te refieres a eso aru..? *lo mira fijamente*-  
-exacto a lo de nuestro "supuesto compromiso"-  
-por que ya a que quieres que llegue la fecha aru *se emociona*-  
-no…no es eso es que yo...-  
-es que tu que *lo mira con enfado* no me digas que tu aru...-  
-si me gusta alguien-

Yao mira con enfado a Kiku pero antes que le pudiera decir algo sonó la campana yComo no había llegado el profesor les dejaron la hora libre. (n/a: faltan mucho los profesores XD)

Feliciano y Ludwig al notar que el ingles no estaba con Kiku se le acercaron para preguntarle cual era su situación con el y también que el italiano quería contarle algo al azabache.

-nee Kiku quiero contarte algo *se agacha y se le acerca al oído*-  
-que cosa *se sonroja*-  
-lud y yo estamos saliendo *se emociona*-  
-enserio ya se veían bien juntos, los felicito y me alegro mucho-  
-gracias *le sonríe*-  
-te noto distraído ¿que te sucede?-  
-les puedo contar algo es vergonzoso para mi y no creo que se quede tanto tiempo es silencio y sobre todo por Yao-

-!que te paso!- le dijeron ambos a la vez ¿tiene que ver con Arthur?  
-si, le dije que si-  
-¿y? que ya me estas poniendo nervioso- decía Feliciano pidiendo mas detalles  
-lo terminamos haciendo *desvía la mirada sonrojado*  
-estoy feliz por ti pero como lo harás con tu seudo prometido- interrumpió Ludwig  
-no lo se-  
-¡y si te casas con el! *se emociona mas de lo de costumbre* ya te imagino de novia.  
-¿de novia?-  
-pues claro yo conozco a Kiku desde pequeño...-

*flashback*

estaba una "pequeña niña" con un traje de sirvienta verde y una pañoleta blanca en la cabeza. jugando con un perro, hasta que vio una chica de pelo negro largo amarrado en dos coletas con un kimono rosado pálido llorando.

-Que te sucede-  
-Es que no quiero ir a clases de modales-  
-¿Porque?  
-No quiero ir a clases para ser una dama, yo soy un chico *sigue llorando*  
-Yo también soy un chico pero Elisabeth me viste así *llora con el*  
-Feliciano! donde estas-  
-ya me tengo que ir Roderich me llama, ¡seamos amigos!-  
-*Lo mira* esta bien-

*fin flashback*

-no lo savia-  
-además a nihon lo vestían de chica cuando era pequeño y tenia el pelo largo, por lo que no extrañaría verlo con un vestido de novia *lo decía mientras recordaba emocionado aquellos tiempos donde el japonés lo obligaban a lucir unos lindos vestidos de chica* al escuchar eso Kiku solo pudo sonrojarse de la vergüenza.  
-en la imaginación de cierto alemán* mmm Kiku con un vestido de novia corto y un velo en la cabeza *se queda impresionado de su extraña imaginación* parece chica.-  
-no me digas que pensaste lo mismo que yo *lo mira cómplice*-¿ que te imaginaste?-  
- a Kiku con un vestido rojo ceñido-  
-yo me lo imagine de novia-  
-chicos *suspira pesado y mas sonrojado*

Mientras tanto en el salón del centro de alumnos.

-¡ya dime!-  
-¿decir que?  
-¡que si tu y honda tienen una relación!-  
-bueno…sabes que esto no se podrá callar por mucho a pesar que llevamos solo unos pocos días-  
-¿pocos días? de que-  
-de que Kiku y yo empezáramos a salir ya como novios -  
- enserio yo ,con Matthew y llevo una relación muy linda con el inclusive, !el y yo ya lo hemos echo! *pone su típica pose de hero*-  
- tu que le hiciste a mi matti *se acerca Francis comentándolo con preocupación*  
-es obvio esas cosas que tanto te gustan-  
- yo soñaba con quitarle la virginidad a mati *lo dice con tono trágico*  
-llegaste tarde yo ya me lo lleve a la cama-  
-saltándonos el tema que tan lejos llegaron *lo mira pícaramente*-  
-también...*se pone rojo y empieza a tartamudear*-  
-¿que cosa también?-también lo hicimos-  
-woow yo creí que seguías siendo casto *le guiña el ojo y lo comienza a codear*  
-Iggy!, si quieres podemos hacer una cita doble tu con honda y yo con matti *sonríe ampliamente*-  
-y por que vienes con esto ahora-  
-quiero que matti socialice además quería salir con el y aprovechando podrías sacarlo a pasear-  
-ok pero no en un por que hay si que te mato-

* * *

reviews? !para el viernes vendrá la cuarta parten ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Kiku estaba revisando su celular ya que la había llegado un mensaje, al cual solo puedo sentirse contento de ver que venia de parte de su amado ingles.

**_Mensaje:_**

_Hola mi crisantemo, disculpa pero le conté a un amigo sobre lo de nosotros dos. Y el propuso que tuviésemos una cita doble, el y su pareja y nosotros dos claro. Llámame si quieres o si puedes._

Este se sonrojo y le contesto en un mensaje

**_Mensaje:_**

_Claro asa-san, seria un gusto que saliéramos los dos juntos .te amo mucho y duerma vemos mañana temprano._

Ya con el mensaje redactado y enviado, sonrió un poco sonrojado y se dirigió a su casa. Al entrar a su casa noto a Yao sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión.

-Llegue a casa – dijo en un alzado de voz mientras se sacaba los zapatos  
-Bienvenido Kiku-chan ¿como estuvo tu día?-  
-Bien, nada fuera de lo común y ¿el tuyo?-  
-Nada de lo común tampoco aru, ven para acá un poco aru-  
-¿Que necesitas? *camina hacia Yao con un semblante preocupado*  
-Nada solo quería decirte algo-  
-que cosa Yao-ni- sin que se diera cuenta Yao le roba un beso rápidamente a Kiku, dejándolo perplejo –Yao p-para- decía mientras se resistía.  
-¿Que tiene de malo? Somos prometidos y tengo derechos sobre ti- decía mientras colocaba azabache bajo de el, quien se resistía aun mas – ¡Para, por favor!- ignorando toda suplica del menor Yao comenzó a arrebatarle la camisa al menor quien ya lloraba por misericordia –Dame una razón- dijo deteniendo su tarea a la vez que le daba caricias en el cabello.-Por que quiero que Arthur sea el único para mi- dándose cuenta de que dijo algo que no debía. –asa-san…ayúdame por favor- pensaba mientras veía una sonrisa lasciva en la cara del castaño –no te dejare volver a verlo-  
-N-no me hagas esto por favor- las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos, no se creía que una persona lo aria sentir de aquella manera. Con Arthur había aprendido lo que realmente era el amor a pesar de que no llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, nunca su corazón había latido con tanta intensidad. Había pasado un mes entero, donde el japonés no pudo tener contacto con ninguno de sus amigos, ni con la persona que extrañaba más que nunca –asa-san- murmuraba por lo bajo sollozando casi todas las noches, Arthur también lo extrañaba y estaba mas que preocupado por su amado. Hasta que el azabache no aguanto más. Y durante una noche sin que Yao lo notase se escapo con lo puesto y lo que poco y nada que pudo meter en su bolso, tratando de ir con lo poco que recordaba de la dirección hacia la casa de su amado.

Ya no podrían tener esa cita que tanto ansiaba desde el fondo de su corazón Kiku. –Arthur- llamo golpeando la puerta que fue abierta por un chico de cabellos rojos como el fuego quien estaba fumando. –Adelante- le dijo mientras lo hacía pasar la vez que botaba el humo del cigarro, Arthur con sueño claramente fue a ver quien lo llamaba en aquellas horas de la noche, al verlo lo abrazo preocupado a la vez que lo guiaba a su habitación.

-¿Qué te paso? Dímelo por favor- le susurro besando con cariño besando su frente y luego sus labios que ya estaban entreabiertos invitándolo a profundizar ese tacto que con todo su ser necesitaba con fuerza en esos instantes.  
-Ppuedo quedarme a dormir contigo?- sin querer preguntarle mas, ya que tenia una idea de lo que había sucedido  
-Esta bien…todo lo que tu quieras, yo te apoyare-murmuro en su oído tomando sus labios otra vez con pación. Agradeciendo que sus tres hermanitos pequeños se hayan ido a vivir un buen tiempo con su madre y que Scott le importaba nada lo que hacia o dejaba de hacer.

Lo recostó lentamente en su cama tapándolo con las mantas de su cama para abrazarlo posesivamente dejando que el sueño se apoderada de los dos. Kiku acurrucado en el pecho del más alto y Arthur con sus brazos rodeando al pequeño cuerpo de su pareja, dándole pequeñas caricias en la espalda.

A la mañana siguiente ni en toda la semana ninguno de los dos fueron a la escuela, sabían que era muy apresurado, pero no tenían otra opción, escaparían juntos. Eso causo la preocupación de los amigos de estos quienes esperaban que se encontraran bien pero aun sin saber el motivo ya que ese sería un secreto entre Arthur y Kiku.

* * *

Se que salió muy corto pero ahora se viene lo bueno, perdonen si me apuro mucho en la historia pero no me gusta ladillar tanto con el asunto y tampoco quiero dejar a Yao como el malo malote (¿) . Reviews? :)


	5. Chapter 5

Estoy tratando de escribir lo mas rápido que pudo :) por lo que por favor ¡comenten ;o;! u_u

* * *

Estando ocultos en la casa del ingles podían estar un poco mas relajados del asunto, Alfred era el único que savia donde estaban y lo mantenía en secreto por el bien de la pareja. Arthur sin perder tiempo le pregunto el por que sus padres lo comprometieron con Yao. Kiku le conto con poco apenado su vida.

Cuando era pequeño el azabache había siempre estado solo, era el hijo único de uno de los herederos de la prestigiosa familia Honda. para que no se sintiera solo fue criado con sus primos, pero con el que había creado mas vínculos era Yao a quien siempre lo considero un hermano mayor. Sus padres Sakura y Kuro consideraban que ambos chicos hacían una muy buena pareja. y como a ellos decidieron, arreglar un matrimonio a pesar de que eran primos lograron concordar con los padres del peli castaño que eran la media hermana de la madre del japonés Chun y su esposo Xiang Wang. Fue en una tarde de verano el japonés tenia alrededor de nueve años de edad cuando sus padres fallecieron en un accidente de auto. Los tíos por parte paterna de Kiku le arrebataron todo sin impórtales el futuro del pequeño niño.

Desde hay Yao juro que cuidaría de su japonés y que daría todo por que el fuese feliz. De un comienzo Kiku no le importaba mucho lo del compromiso, es mas se sentía contento de que hubiese alguien que velara por su bienestar, pero la relación se volvía cada vez mas empalagosa y muy restrictiva llegando al punto de que el japonés sentía que ya no podría hacer nada por si mismo. Al cumplir los dieciséis años se cambio de casa a Inglaterra y junto con ello su ultimo año en la preparatoria llego. No era una mentira de que el nunca se había enamorado pero savia mas o menos de que se trataba el "amor" por que el había visto a un chico ruso si bien recordaba. Llamado Ivan que estaba enamorado de Yao pero este siempre lo rechazo por su compromiso. Aunque en varias ocasiones trato de ayudar para que quedaran juntos sin dar un buen resultado claramente.

Hay Kiku tomo aire mirando al ingles que lo observaba con atención. –y esa es mi historia, el resto usted lo sabe- decía sonriendo con alegría -¿Cómo es su vida asa-san?- Arthur carraspeo la garganta y empezó a hablar.

Contando que su familia era la típica familia inglesa, sus padres Alice y Paulo junto a sus hermanos siendo el segundo hijo de la familia Kirkland. Scott su hermano mayor y sus hermanos pequeños Peter, Dylan y Carlin (quienes viven con sus padres en el extranjero y en ocasiones se quedan a vivir en Londres con sus hermanos mayores) así que constantemente cambiándose de casa por el trabajo de su padre.

Gracias a ello pudo conocer varios países, entre ellos; Estados Unidos, Portugal, Macau y entre otros países. Por lo que con ello hiso varios amigos. No tenia nada que reclamar sobre su vida…bueno no del todo. Sus hermanos siempre se burlaron de el y su único mejor amigo había sido Alfred a parte de sus amigos imaginarios ya que nunca pudo mantener un buen contacto con sus amigos por los constantes cambios de casa. Se detuvo un poco dudoso viendo a Kiku. -¿Qué mas?- dijo el azabache un poco entusiasmado por seguir escuchando de la vida de su amado. Soltó un suspiro –No te enojaras si te digo?  
-¿Enojarme de que?- intervino el azabache ,el ingles divago un poco un poco antes de hablar-Alfred fuimos pareja-  
-¿Se suponía que tenia que enojarme por ello? Comento alzando un poco la ceja  
-¿Creo?, me sentía un poco mal por ti…siendo que yo soy tu primer novio y bueno…yo ya había tenido otra pareja antes-  
-no se preocupe- le dijo mientras se le acercaba besando sus labios Arthur corto un poco el beso y siguió hablando.

Bueno te seguiré contando, nosotros terminamos tras dos años de relación y el después me conto que comenzó a salir con su medio hermano Matthew. Y fue tras unos meses después que te vi suspiro contento, lo recuerdo todo con lujo de detalles decía sonriendo.

*flash back*

Arthur llego temprano al salón de clases. Faltaba mas o menos un par de meses para que terminara el primer semestre y no encontraba nada interesante. La campana sonó junto con ello la llegada del profesor a clases quien saludo cordialmente para presentar al nuevo alumno. El pelirrubio quedo impresionado por aquella figura que se presentaba tímidamente –H-hola, me presento soy Kiku honda, me cambie hace poco de casa y ojala nos llevemos bien un gusto en conocerlos- dijo el azabache mientras hacia una leve reverencia para presentarse. A lo que Arthur no pudo dejar de distraerse con aquellos perfectos labios rosa pálido que se movían ¿sensualmente? Al hablar, de esos cabellos negros perfectamente ordenados, esa piel blanca como la nieve con un leve sonrojo como los melocotones que hacia que se viera mas tierno e inocente. Desde hay que se había enamorado a primera vista de su Crisantemo.

*fin flash back*

-P-perdone por no haberlo notado antes- le dijo el pelinegro al ver que paro de hablar  
-Don`t care- le respondió tomado su rostro entre ambas manos y continuar con el beso que había interrumpido. Siendo correspondido pasionalmente por el mas bajo.

Sus labios aprisionaban a los del otro, mientras que este quedaba sentado sobre su regazo –Aishiteru- le susurro al oído causando que al pelirrubio se le dibujara una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

Mientras tanto en la ex casa de azabache Yao estaba desesperado por Kiku. -¡Ingrato!, yo que te cuide a pesar de todo y así me pagas aru- savia que no había las cosas con la "mayor delicadeza" posible. Pero en el amor todo vale ¿o no?. No era para nada estúpido para saber que Alfred savia el paradero de su hermanito pero decidió no meterse mucho. "regalándole" ropas pertenecientes del japonés a Feliciano que sin duda llegarían a manos de Kiku por medio de terceras personas. –no les durara mucho, eso lo se bien aru-.

En la casa de la pareja anglo-japonesa Arthur prepara la cena con ayuda del nipón, quien por mala suerte tubo que probar las malas cualidades culinarias de su pareja. Que lo dejaron mal del estomago.

Estaban a pocos días de irse de viaje, donde de seguro armarían su vida otra vez. Con un poco de ayuda de Scott (cosa que extraño a Arthur), el profesor Roderich Edelestein y su esposa la profesora Elizabeta Hedervary pudieron dar exámenes libres para que no repitieran el ultimo año de clases. Se irían a vivir a Francia un tiempo donde se casarían. Pudieron obtener la documentación de Kiku a gracias a varios contactos de parte de Francis quien también les prestaría su casa para que tuvieran un lugar donde quedarse en su estadía.


	6. Chapter 6

El día esperado por la pareja llego, estaban en el aeropuerto a punto de abordar el avión que los llevaría a Francia. El viaje transcurrió rápidamente, pero con los nervios y el miedo a que los descubrieran hiso que fuese interminable.

Al pisar tierra francesa sus nervios se fueron un poquito. A los diez minutos casi les da un infarto Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert, Alfred, Matthew y Francis los estaban esperandoen el aeropuerto como si nada. –No te ibas a casar, sin invitarnos ¿o si?- dijo Feliciano en un tono extrañamente serio.-Disculpa- le respondió Kiku con una leve sonrisa.

Al llegar al departamento del francés fueron preparando todos los detalles que faltaban para la boda, al día siguiente comprarían un vestido de novia junto con los anillos y dentro de dos días (aunque creían que era muy apresurado por que solo llevaban unos meses de relación) se llevaría acabo la ceremonia. Arthur un poco sorprendido ya que no le habían dicho nada de que ellos irían también. Pero ahora se venia otro problemita ¿como lo harían para casarse si ambos eran menores de edad? Francis como si le hubiese adivinado los pensamientos al ingles, este respondió.  
–Tu puedes casarte siendo menor de edad con permiso notarial de tus padres por lo que no te preocupes, como tu hermano Scott es tu tutor el firmo los papeles-  
-¿Qué hay de Kiku? El no tiene el permiso de sus padres…-  
-Y ¿eso por que? O también están de acuerdo con ese compromiso que tenia el con Yao, podríamos pedirle autorización- dijo como si nada y sin tomarle peso al asunto  
-primero, ellos fueron quienes lo comprometieron, segundo ellos….*suspira pesadamente un poco dudoso en contárselo a Francis* ellos fallecieron cuando Kiku era muy pequeño. Y por tercero y ultimo el no sabe quien es su tutor legal ya que para cuando era pequeño fue criado por Yao pero su verdadero tutor era un tío por parte de padre…y no creo que quiera hablar con sus familiares tras lo que le hicieron además que si les pide ayuda le dirán a Yao donde esta y se empeorara el asunto-  
-Uhmm… podríamos falsificar los papeles- respondió como si nada -tengo contactos que me harían una falsificación de los papeles que falten para que ustedes dos se casen sin problemas. Por lo que vete a dormir mañana será un día pesado, pero creo que me tendrás que dar dos días para que me lo tengan listo- añadió sin dejar que el otro le respondiera.

Arthur entro sin hacer mucho ruido en la habitación que les habían designado para que durmiera junto a Kiku quien se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente. Pero claramente dejándole un espacio para que durmiera, se saco la ropa colocándose como pijama un bóxer con la bandera de Inglaterra y una polera bastante vieja color blanco, se adentro en la cama con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Kiku, quien al notar como el ojiesmeralda se acostaba a su lado se dio vuelta para verlo a la cara y levantar ligeramente uno de sus brazos para acariciarle su rostro, Arthur cerro sus ojos al sentir como Kiku le daba leves caricias a su rostro.

Para después tomarle su mano acercándosele con lentitud y darle un tierno beso en sus labios, Kiku quien se despertó por completo correspondió el beso con sus labios entre abiertos invitándolo a profundizar el beso. Cosa que hiso que Arthur se sintiera contento, separándose por la falta de aire y notando que había quedado sobre el mas bajo que tenia sus pequeñas manos apoyadas en su pecho –Aishiteru- le susurro en su oído y volviendo a tomar otra vez esos suaves y finos labios que lo tenían como loco con tan solo rosarlos contra los suyos, haciendo que el ambiente se acalorara, como en la primera vez que se tomaron mutuamente.

¿De de serbia la ropa cuando las ganas eran tan grandes?, Arthur abrió con delicadeza la yukata perfectamente blanca y sus labios bajaron hasta su cuello esparciéndole pequeños y delicados besos por el cuello de Kiku quien dejaba ir pequeños gemidos de placer. –Asa-san- dijo entre gemidos sintiendo como iba dejando caminos de saliva en su cuello, estaba sonrojado con el temor de que alguien los escuchara. El ojiesmeralda noto ese pequeño detalle y se le acerco a su oído –No te preocupes, nadie nos escuchara- le dijo seductoramente.

Tomando un poco de valor con aquellas palabras que le dijo Arthur, Kiku dirigió sus manos hacia la polera de su amado sacándosela por completo viendo otra vez esa blancay suave piel que lo enloquecía, que lo hacia sentir en el cielo. –P-pare un poco asa-san-dijo en un susurro arruinando el momento y recordando que faltaba poco para el matrimonio y junto con ello la luna de miel. –dejémoslo mejor para la luna de miel, además que no estoy cien por ciento seguro de que no nos escucharan a través de estas delgadas paredes.- añadió dejando al otro perplejo y aun con su cuerpo caliente que pedía gritos un poco de atención. –Solo un poquito más- le suplico mirándolo a los ojos.

Con eso Kiku no pudo mas, mandando las inhibiciones a un lado, tomo con delicadeza la cabeza de Arthur, enredado sus dedos entre los cabellos ajenos para besarlo otra vez, eso hiso que el ojiesmeralda se animara de nuevo colocándose otra vez en acción. Ahora le quito la yukata por completo –Arthur- se escucho que decían desde fuera y sintieron como abrían la puerta –Maldiciones- casi grito el ojiesmeralda tapando a su pareja que se sonrojo salvajemente.

Era Alfred quien necesitaba hablar con el. –Necesito hablar contigo, tus padres llamaron hace poco a mi celular- menciono Arthur un poco triste por dejar las cosas hasta hay fue hacia el living donde se sentaron a hablar. –tus padres dijeron que te iban a apoyar y que mañana en la mañana te iban a depositar un poco de dinero- termino de decir para no quitarle tiempo –Gracias por decírmelo- le respondió sin preguntarse de por que sus padres llamaron a Alfred, se tenían mucha confianza el uno al otro y a pesar de que habían terminado hacia tiempo su relación nunca perdieron su confianza. Eran muy buenos amigos y confidentes.

-Buenas noches- le dijo Alfred viendo como Arthur se dirigía a su habitación a la vez que se iba a dormir con Matthew a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Feliciano y Matthew fueron con Kiku a comprar un bello vestido de novia, buscaban algo sencillo y pues claro económico. Tras ver en varias tiendas encontraron uno perfecto.

Francis como lo había prometido tenia en manos la falsificación del papel de la autorización de los padres del azabache para el matrimonio. No se notaba para nada que era una falsificación y miro cómplice a Arthur. –Ya casi no falta nada- dijo un poco nervioso, faltaban tan solo un día, un mísero día para el matrimonio y eso también le causaba una felicidad enorme.

* * *

Durante la semana subiré las últimas dos partes de mi fic, para concentrarme al 100% a Another Color. En una de esas le escribiré un final alternativo ya que pienso hacer un final todo ashajkshajkshjk XD. gracias por leer y no se olviden comentar ;D


	7. Chapter 7

En esa noche no pudieron dormir juntos, Feliciano se "secuestro" a Kiku con el pretexto de que se esperaran hasta mañana y que celebrarían una pequeña despedida de soltero. Francis, Ludwig y Alfred tuvieron la misma idea por lo que Matthew también se les unió a Kiku y Feliciano, pero estos se fueron a dormir temprano.

Eran alrededor de las ocho de la mañana y todos pero TODOS estaban en pie arreglando los últimos detalles de la boda, con el dinero que le enviaron los padres de Arthur. La hora que se había elegido en el registro civil fue a las once de la mañana y a las seis de la tarde de ese mismo día se celebraría por la iglesia donde sin duda la ceremonia seria inolvidable.

En el registro civil las cosas fueron rápidas y sencillas un par de firmas por hay y otro par de firmas por haya y listo. Ya estaban legalmente casados.

Como alma que se lleva el diablo se apresuraron para arreglar la ceremonia en la iglesia, la boda seria simplemente simbólica. Ya que ninguno era católico.

Arthur esperaba nervioso en el altar, le habían conseguido un traje de color negro. Todos estaban muy bien vestidos para la ocasión era poco decir que se veían guapos , todos se voltearon hacia la puerta al ver que entraba Kiku con un hermoso vestido de novia, blanco como la nieve sin mangas, tenia un pequeño detalle como de corsé ((n/a: no se si se escribe así)) la falda del vestido era larga pero no tanto como para taparle por completo los tobillos si no que llegaba unos diez centímetros por debajo la rodilla y por debajo de esta un simple armador que hacia que se viera la falda un poco mas esponjosa y eso provocaba que luciera mas tierno.

Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron como platos al ver lo hermoso que se veía, quien en dentro de pocos minutos seria su amado esposo. Iba entrando con un paso lento y del brazo del Ludwig que iba a ser como si el fuese el padre entregando a su hija. Ya en el altar le ofreció la mano del japonés bastante sonrojado y tomando aun mas el papel de padre (que pareciese como si hubiese echo para el) bastante serio y miro a Arthur diciéndole un –Cuídalo bien o te mato- que dejo helado al ingles.

Tras largos minutos en el que el cura dijo el sermón llego lo mas esperado. Ambos se tomaron de las manos mirándose fijamente a los ojos

-Arthur Kirkland, desea aceptar a Kiku Honda en el sagrado acto del matrimonio, para cuidarlo y amarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe- dijo un viejo sacerdote que estaba confundido, con el tema de que si el japonés era hombre o mujer  
-Acepto- respondió el ingles sonriente colocándole el anillo en la pequeña mano del azabache  
-Kiku Honda- el sacerdote se detuvo observándolo de reojo para seguir comprobando la sexualidad del japonés, pero ya aburrido continuo –Desea aceptar a Arthur Kirkland en el el sagrado acto del matrimonio, para cuidarlo y amarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe-  
-Acepto- respondió también con unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad en su rostro y colocándole su respectivo anillo al ingles  
-ya puede besar a la novia-

Todos aplaudieron felices, y Arthur beso al japonés fervientemente. Los presentes estaban contentos, y como regalo de bodas Francis les pago una estadía por una noche en un hotel bastante caro, se fueron para hay tras las felicitaciones de sus amigos, al día siguiente se regresarían a casa. Por que los padres de Arthur regresarían por un par de días su viaje de negocios para conocer a su nuevo nuero.

Llegaron al hotel un poco cansados, Kiku se sentó en la cama tratando de desabrochar los tirantes que estaban en la zona de la espalda del vestido. Arthur se ofreció a ayudarlo, se sentó detrás de el azabache y desabrocho con delicadeza el vestido dejándolo medio suelto. Perdiendo toda la compostura, fue besando delicadamente la espalda y cuello de su ahora esposo, suyo y de nadie mas, Kiku solo tomo las manos de Arthur dejando ir varios suspiros de placer.

-I love you- susurro Arthur bajando sus manos para sacar por completo el vestido admirando como la primera vez la nívea piel de su amado, Kiku lo beso –Watashi ga zutto anata o aishite- le respondió sacándole un leve sonrojo en las mejillas al ingles, para después quitarle el saco, Arthur se saco la camisa y el cinturón dejándolos por donde cayeran.

pasó sus manos por las piernas del japonés y las acomodó a sus costados, acariciando cada centímetro de su abriéndole las piernas con cuidado. Kiku podía sentir el peso del ingles entre sus piernas, pero con esa posición era mas fácil besarle, sin dejar de besarlo Arthur lo hundió mas en la cama. después paso su mano en la mejilla del azabache para admirar su sonrojo y sonreír al ver la respiración entre cortada de su amante.

Arthur penetro lentamente a Kiku obteniendo por parte de este varios gemidos de dolor y placer a la vez, a pesar de que esta era su segunda vez, se le había olvidado por completo prepararlo para evitar que le doliese su intrusión en la pequeña entrada del azabache, cuando por fin se adentro del todo en la estreches del menor este soltó el aire. El mas bajo solo se dejo llevar por esas sensaciones que solo el le podía dar, las estocadas comenzaron a ser primero lentas para luego volverse repetitivas, Kiku ubico sus piernas en las caderas del rubio para que de esta manera se sintieran mas placenteras las estocadas. –A-A-sa-san…m-me vengo-  
-Hazlo, no tiene nada de malo le susurro al oído

Kiku se vino en medio de los dos y Arthur al sentir como el pequeño orificio del japonés se contraía en su miembro se vino dentro de el. Cayendo de cansancio sobre su cuerpo, amos estaban exhaustos y Arthur se movió de encima de cuerpo de su esposo para que este se recostara en su pecho, Kiku al sentir los latidos del corazón de Arthur se relajo, amaba mucho ese sonido tan tranquilizador que era (para el) el sonido de los desenfrenados latidos de su esposo. Durmieron abrazados para seguir sintiendo la calidez del otro, pensando que el día siguiente vendrían mas cosas por hacer, como por ejemplo la presentación formal de su pareja a sus padres, que vendrían únicamente para conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia y regresar a lo suyo.


	8. Chapter 8

Por fin! Capitulo final! Y como siempre…!no me dejaron matar a Japón! Ojala les guste n_n y ¡que viva el Mpreg! lml ._. Por que creo…que soy muy fanática de este XD

* * *

Al llegar a Londres, Kiku por fin reviso su cedula de identidad nueva. Sonrió feliz al notar que tenia el apellido de su esposo, aunque estaba un poco apenado de tener que dejar el apellido Honda, para tener el apellido Kirkland.

Llegaron cansados a la casa, donde los padres de Arthur esperaban para conocerlo, tuvieron una charla sobre las responsabilidades y de que tendrían que darles lo antes posible un nietecito. Kiku se sonrojo con solo pensar en tener un hijo o hija con el ojiesmeralda al que tanto amaba. Pero Arthur quedo contento con solo pensar en ver a Kiku con pancita o sosteniendo a su futuro bebe, pero tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos ya que Kiku lo miraba fijamente sabiendo más o menos lo que tenía el ojiesmeralda en sus pensamientos.

Llego la noche Paulo les advirtió sobre no hacer muchos ruiditos extraños por la noche, a lo que Alice le pego un codazo ruborizada a la vez que Arthur abrazo a Kiku besándole la mejilla –No se preocupen- les dijo guiñándole el ojo a su padre dejando avergonzado al azabache.

Paulo se recostó en la cama cama junto a su esposa, a lo que le sonrió y dijo –Nuestro hijo supo elegir bien-  
-Bastante bien, me simpatizo mucho ese chico- contesto comenta Alice a la vez que lo besaba.

Ivan estaba al lado de Yao, había ido a hablar con el para abrirle los ojos, decirle que su hermanito estaba bien. Que eso pasaría algún día y que tenía que seguir con su vida. Yao parpadeo dos veces y fue acercando su rostro al del ruso, para besar sus labios quien los acepto gustoso –Tengo que habla con el, disculparme. Pero tengo miedo a lo que me pueda responder y que no me perdone aru-  
-Lo ara por que se que el te quiérete a pesar de todo, ya que eres su hermano, lo apoyaste y cuidaste-  
-¿Tu crees?-  
-Pues claro- termino de decir abrazándolo con cuidado y besarlo –Te amo-  
-Wo ai ni-

-Me simpatizaron mucho tu padres, de seguro si mi madre y mi padre estuvieran vivos, te abrían simpatizado mucho-  
-¿Tu crees?-  
-Pues claro, eran un amor como padres…-

Al notar como el tono del pelinegro se empezó a escuchar medio triste, lo beso acomodándolo en su pecho, tras el tiempo en que empezaron como pareja y mas en especial en el cual comenzaron a dormir juntos, se percato que el azabache le relajaba escuchar el sonido latido de su corazón. La otra cosa que savia que le relajaba era el que le acariciaran el cabello, por lo que también comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos. El azabache se quedo dormido ante la mirada expectante del ojiesmeralda , quien sonrióa la par que le acariciaba el rostro- I love you- le susurro para también quedarse dormido.

La mañana era hermosa. Ambos decidieron ir hacia la casa del japonés para hablar con Yao, así podrían tener una leve charla y recibir el apoyo de quien era el único familiar (que no era un bastardo cualquiera) que tenia el azabache. A pesar de todo el aun sentía admiración por su hermano postizo, quien admiraba a pesar de todo por el esfuerzo que dio para críalo y hacerle ser la clase de persona que era.

Yao escucho el sonido del timbre y no pudo resistir las ganas de llorar al ver a su hermanito, lo abrazo y le pidió perdón por lo sucedido antes. A lo que el japonés solo le dijo a que el había ido para poder hablar con el y decirle que todo estaría bien, que el pasado no importaba y agradecerle todo el cariño y su esfuerzo de hacerlo la clase de persona que era. El peli castaño sonrió alegre al ver la clase de persona con quien se había desposado su hermanito

Al paso de un año todo regreso (casi) como era antes, ya que la única diferencia era que la parejita de esposos iban regresando del hospital, donde habían ido a retirar unos resultados de unos exámenes. No los querían revisar hasta llegar a la casa, donde sus familiares y amigos los esperarían para ver si la noticia era cierta o una triste esperanza de tener a un nuevo integrante en la familia. –Atentos todos dijo Arthur- tomando la mano de su amado esposo y abriendo el sobre con cuidado que tenia en su interior los mas que esperados resultados.

Todos estaban nerviosos cuando Kiku hablo con pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad en su rostro –Es…es…!positivo!- dijo sonriendo con las lagrimas fluyendo en su rostro por la felicidad. La felicidad se podía notar en aquel hogar donde, desde ya tendrían que preparar las cosas para el nuevo integrante de la familia que vendría dentro de unos nueve meses mas.

* * *

:I creo que la nación de Mpreg volvió a atacar en mi fic (¿) *-* pero era imposible no poder evitar colocar a Arthurito y a Kikusito con un pequeño bebe. Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer. Y por orden de Su Excelentísima Majestad Margaret. Panda Hero, vamos a ir hacia donde dice "review" y dejaremos un lindo comentario, de lo contrario, la inútil cabeza del plebeyo infractor será cortada y luego lanzada a mi piscina personal (?) de conejitos suicidas. :okno: (¿) *quienes jugaron "ib" y también los que me tienen en fbentenderán lo de la piscina, que en vez de estar llena de agua esta rellena con conejos suicidas de porcelanaXD* y vuelvo a repetirlo gracias por leer. Y ahora me dedicare a escribir "Another Color" y un fic que tengo a medias y que advierto que también será largo (se tratara de un trio entre Arthur, Alfred y Kiku al puro estilo de VanaN'Ice! *-*).


	9. Extra!

.3. Vengo a dejarles un extra XD

* * *

Tras unos largos (casi eternos) nueve meses, Arthur iba corriendo con urgencia con Kiku, para ir al hospital -Ya viene en camino- grito Alice preocupada, por el bebe, ya que el parto sería un gran problema.  
-!Asa-san duele!- grito Kiku sintiendo las contracciones  
-Ya vamos a llegar- le dijo tomando la mano de su pareja para calmarlo, estaban a minutos de llegar a la clínica, donde le practicarían una cesaría por el bien de la "madre" y el bebe.

Arthur no pudo entrar con Kiku en la sala de parto, al ser una cesaría, y que estaban seguros de que se desmayaría al instante -Felicidades- se escucho decir por parte de un medico que sostenía un pequeño bebe -Fue una niña, y una muy sana- exclamo, el ojiesmeralda se acerco al médico pidiendo, si podía ver a su esposo, a lo que el médico acepto, aun en la camilla, Kiku estaba adormilado por la anestesia -¿La viste?- pregunto en un susurro  
-Es hermosa- le contesto besándolo con delicadeza -Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida aparte de ti mi amor- le susurro, dándole una caricia en su mejilla  
-¿Que nombre le quieres poner?- le pregunto susurrando  
-M-me gustaría llamarla Sakura- respondió sin pensarlo, en honor a su difunta abuela, recordando una foto que le mostro Kiku durante su embarazo, que era de él con sus padres antes de morir. La niña era idéntica a su abuela, excepto que sus ojos eran color esmeralda y los de la difunta, color chocolate.  
-Por mi está bien- Kiku sonrió, a sabiendas, del porque el inglés había elegido aquel nombre.

Llegaron los dos a casa, con la pequeña en brazos. Ella era de piel muy blanca y ojos verdes, con unas cejas parecidas a la de su padre, que la hacían ver muy tierna. Todos felicitaron a la feliz pareja, quienes estaban felices por el nacimiento de la pequeña bebe, quien después del todo, era el fruto de su amor...un amor imposible, que logro seguir con vida, ya que ambos lucharon para seguir adelante y juntos. Arthur beso a Kiku y después beso la cabecita de su hija -Te amo a ti, a ti y a mi hija- le susurro  
-Yo también los amo a los dos le susurro volviendo a juntar sus labios en un delicado beso.

**fin**


End file.
